hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Koenigsberg
Königsberg (コーニグズベグ, Kôniguzubegu) is the former capital of the Kingdom of Prussia and is now known as the city of Kaliningrad (カーリーニングラード, Kârîningurâdo), a property of Russia. Her human name is Adelheid Beilschmidt ''(アデルハイド・ビールシュミット, Aderuhaido Bîrusyumitto), though her official human name as Kaliningrad is '''Anzhelika Braginksi' (アンズヘリカー・ブラギンスキー, Anzuherikâ Buraginsukî).The city is a seaport between Poland and Lithuania in the Baltic Sea. Since she is geographically separated from Russia, she doesn't live with the Russian and instead resides in a house between Poland's and Lithuania's. Appearance Adelheid Beilschmidt Adelheid has silky white hair that reaches up to her waist. Her eyes are crimson red, sometimes being mistaken as carmine red or rose red. She is usually seen in a puffy blue and white dress, with a Prussian blue ribbon fastened at the back of her head, and shoes having the same color. Her skin is pale, and she carries most of Prussia's physical features, proving that the girl is also an albino. Her crimson orbs always gleam of mischief, pride and of course, awesomeness inherited from Prussia. Her lips are most of the time curved to a vain smile, unless Russia is nearby or she is feeling lonely then the lips would form a straight line or even a frown. Adelheid also owns a set of casual clothes that she occasionally wears, and a Teutonic Knight clothing consists of a white long-sleeved shirt, white pants, brown boots and a white cape having black iron crosses design. Together with the clothing, she ties her hair to a ponytail and straps her favorite sword on her side. Anzhelika Braginski Anzhel bears almost the same appearance as Adelheid, except that instead of a blue ribbon at the back of her head, she wears a purple headband. She also doesn't fancy Adelheid's dresses, which is why she wears a plain white long sleeved shirt under a thick white vest and a knife-pleated skirt. Personality and Interests Adelheid Beilschmidt Adelheid, much like her father, is very vain and proud, always carrying the atmosphere of awesomeness with her wherever she goes. She loves to boast of Prussia's undying awesomeness and claims that he's better than any nation, even though he, himself, is no longer one. Adelheid, however, also has a sweet, gentle and elegant personality. She cares deeply for those she knew who loves her to no end, Prussia being on top of her list. But when around the Russian she's greatly afraid of, she tends to tremble and stutter, sometimes unable to form proper words. The young Prussian also acts like a baby towards her father, because she wants him to always remember that she would forever be a Prussian, inside and out. Adelheid has a weird habit of insisting what she wants, using any means to get them, and speaks in Russian in front of Gilbert ( even referring to Russia as 'Daddy Ivan' ) and insists that she is a Prussian when in conversation with the former USSR. This is to annoy both sides. Though Adelheid can be very emotional when it comes to the point of certain events in her life. She will most likely break down as easy as thin ice. However, due to the series of unfortunate events, Adelheid suffered schizoprenia, thus creating another her, the Russian Anzhelika Braginski. Anzhelika Braginksi Unlike Adelheid, Anzhel has a strong hate for Germans and those who oppose the Russian Federation. Her hatred makes her go even to the extent of declaring a war with Heydreich (Berlin) whenever the latter claims that he will take the Prussian city back. History Formerly known as the East Prussian city of Königsberg, she was founded in 1255 by the Teutonic Knight during his Northern Crusade as "Twangste" and was renamed Königsberg in honour of King Ottokar II of Bohemia. She was treated well by the knight and in exchange, Königsberg helped him fortify his quests in Samland. Exchange of goods between her, Teutonic Order, Poland and Lithuania had been healthy and productive. Although Teutonic Order suffered a crippling defeat in the Battle of Grunwald, Königsberg remained under his custody throughout the Polish-Lithuanian-Teutonic War. She reaffirmed her loyalto to the knight, even though there were rebellions going on against him. During the end of the Thirteen Years War, she became the new capital of the reduced monastic state, the Crown of the Polish Kingdom. Teutonic Order retook her through the Polish-Teutonic War. After becoming the capital of the Duchy of Prussia, she flourished through the export of wheat, timber, hemp, furs, pitch, tar and ash. This went on until Prussia became the Königreich Preußen, or the Kingdom of Prussia. Many wars and political problems passed and she moved from house to house -- Poland's, Germany's, and back to Prussia's, who was known that time as The Free State of Prussia. During the Second World War, she suffered heavy damage from England's bombings and gained burns and scars all over her body. At the end of the war in 1945, she was annexed by the USSR as agreed upon by the Allies at the Postdam Conference. Königsberg was renamed Kaliningrad in 1946 after the death of Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Soviet of the USSR Mikhail Kalinin. Whatever German culture that remained in her were expelled and replaced by Soviet habits. The Russian language replaced the German. The city was rebuilt, and she became a strategically important pawn during the Cold War. Because of her importance, Kaliningrad was closed to foreign visits. Due to the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, she was geographically separated from Russia. Relationships Twin cities of Kaliningrad *Aalborg, Denmark *Blatystok, Poland *Cork, Republic of Ireland *Gdansk, Poland (since 1993) *Gdynia, Poland *Groninyen, Netherlands *Kalmar, Sweden *Kiel, Germany *Klaipèda, Lithuania *Kódz, Poland *Malmö, Sweden *Mexico City, Mexico *Murmansk, Russia *Norfolk, Virginia, USA *Olsztyn, Poland *Omsk, Russia *Slauliat, Lithuania *Tonin, Poland *Zabrze, Poland *Zwolle, Netherlands Nations Prussia/Königreich Preußen Because he was the one who found and raised her, she grew very attached to him and looked up at him as a father of her own. They went through a lot of struggles but stayed together, only causing their relationship to become stronger. Despite the nation's defeats, the girl remained loyal to him, which made their separation painful and heartbreaking. Even up to now, Königsberg still views Prussia as her father and always acts like a baby towards him, just to let him know and remember that she'll always be "Awesome Vati's awesome little girl" and that to her, he's still a nation and will never be forgotten. Russia/Российская Федерация Kaliningrad, as how she calls herself when near the man, treats Russia differently from Prussia. To her, the Russian is only her foster father and has no right to change anything about her. But because of great fear, she ends up following his every commands and doing his wishes, even against her will. Because she doesn't live in the said Russian's house, she often leaves her residential area to spend time with nations and cities she likes more. Germany/Bundesrepublik Deutschland The German is his Onkel, and he forever will be even though he is too strict for her free Prussian spirit. She stayed in his house for quite some time and endured the strict training. The man's neatness and diligence on work were things she admired greatly, sometimes even comparing him to her father when it comes to things the brothers differ greatly. Even after the German's defeat during the Second World War, she still has a huge respect on him. Poland/Rzeczpospolita Polska and Lithuania/Lietuvos Respublika These two are her uncles, and they are the ones that currently live closest to her. She also stayed with them back when they were still a Commonwealth, and actually enjoyed her stay. Because living with Poland is, like, fabulous. Hungary/Magyarország Though these two rarely have historical interactions or relations, Königsberg treats the Hungarian as her mother. It is due to the fact that she finds the cat-and-dog relationship of Prussia and Hungary cute. States and Cities Berlin/Berlin von Deutschland (Heydreich Faust) Berlin is her cousin, but ever since the beginning of time, Königsberg had always felt different for the German city; fire and ice. Love and jealousy. At first it was only a small crush that eventually grew to love. However, she feels a tad bit of jealousy when she remembers the time that the capital of Prussia was moved to Berlin, though it was returned back to Königsberg. Name Trivia * In one of the headcanons for Adelheid, it was stated that during her younger years, she used to have brown hair but was then later dyed to white. * She actually is an E-cup, but she wears chest binders most of the time to hide it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cities Category:Female city Category:Russia Category:Prussia